Criminal
by Not2BForgotten
Summary: The mission was going great. The alliance was nearly set in stone. Then the murder happened and Daniel was imprisoned as a murderer. Now it's a fight just to keep him alive and get home! Daniel angst! Daniel/Jack Friendship! Did I mention angst?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I had started posting this one a few weeks back but got many comments that it was pretty bad in grammar and had a few faults in basic plotline so I took it down to rework it. This chapter has been beta'ed(THANK YOU!) so it's much more polished. No pairings. No romance. No slash. Daniel/Jack friendship. Daniel Angst! Let me know what you think! And by the way, this story is COMPLETE! It's just a matter of getting lots of reviews and posting the next chapter! So reward me with cookies and reviews! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Jack woke to distant groans, a pounding headache, and a distinct sense of confusion. He sat up with a complaint in his head and a spin of dizziness that settled after a moment. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. A cell, just lovely, they were locked up in a cell again. He looked around to see Teal'c sitting against a wall, apparently doing his meditation, though still very much alert and Carter on the ground a few feet away, evidently still unconscious. Daniel was nowhere to be seen.

"Teal'c, where's Daniel?" he asked. Why was it always Daniel?

"I am unaware of Daniel Jackson's location." came Teal'c's reply. Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance at their situation and regretted it as the room took another spin. A blow to the head, Jack didn't gingerly, Jack winced as his probing fingers found the large lump at the back of his head. Lowering his hand_**,**_Jack crawled over to Carter, not feeling like standing quite yet.

"Carter, hey Carter, wake up." he shook her shoulder gently.

"Five more minutes…. still spinning." she mumbled, sporting a bruised lump on her head similar to the one Jack had. Jack went to exploring their cell, peering out the little barred window in the heavy wooden door. There wasn't anything in sight except the opposite wall and a torch.

"Hey T, think you can break down the door?" Jack asked inquisitively.

"I have already tried O'Neill." Teal'c stated. Jack blinked and for the first time noticed the dents in the door. Poor door, it was only doing its job.

"So, any of you kids know why we're in cell number 5?" Jack asked, picking his most recent favorite number out of his head. Teal'c quirked an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"I don't know but whomever woke me up for a fight last night is gonna lose an eye." Carter growled, sitting up for the first time. Jack stared flabbergasted at her unusually harsh comment.

"Any idea what happened to Daniel?" he asked, keeping a safe distance away from Carter, whom sported a look that would kill.

"No sir." Jack was about to spit a smart remark about the space monkey always getting into trouble, when the cell door was loudly unlocked and three men entered. He recognized all of them from the village they'd been working a trade agreement with, until now, they'd been very friendly.

"What'd you do with Daniel?" Jack asked casually, allowing the annoyance at their predicament to seep into his voice.

"Your friend is awaiting trial." the leader, Jack thought for a moment remembering the name Jenks.

"For what?! He's the most benign man I know!" Jack shouted exasperatedly. What could _Daniel _have done, in their opinion, now?

"Murder."

0000

He wasn't sure where he was right now. His head felt heavy and fuzzy. Daniel blinked. He couldn't quite think. He shifted where he lay, and felt a painful tug in his side forcing him to hiss. He gulped down a wave of nausea as it swept over him, the room spinning again. It was painful and gradual, but eventually Daniel was able to sit up unsteadily, leaning against a wall. Flashes of a memory darted through his mind. Men charging at him, a sharp prick in his arm. Then there was a warm sensation and everything just faded to black.

"Drugged." Daniel croaked aloud to himself as the pieces fell into place. It gave him a little relief knowing that this muzzy, heavy feeling would fade as the drug left his system. He let himself drift off to sleep again, hoping when he woke the world would be clearer, and Jack and the others would have found him already. It was not too his team or clarity when Daniel woke some time later. There were two men in the room with him now.

Everything was still a little hazy and unsteady but the heavy lethargy seemed to have lifted greatly. He scooted to stand against the wall always keeping an eye on the two familiar men, though their names escaped him at this time.

"What's going on? Why did you bring me here?" He croaked his throat dry and raspy.

"You are here to pay for your crime. You already know this." one of them spat. Daniel's face contorted in confusion. He didn't remember doing anything wrong. All he'd done was make nice with the locals. Had that been a criminal act of some kind here?

"Wh-what crime?" Daniel stuttered. He felt so tired his focus slipping away like that slick bar of soap in the shower escaping his grasp.

"The murder of Naman, Kale's father. The boy was so trusting of you. There is no forgiveness for this." The other man snarled. Daniel shrank away from him as if he were a roaring fire, startled by the pure hate in his voice. They circled each other cautiously, Daniel sliding across the wall for balance. Then Daniel saw an opening. The way to the door was clear. He didn't take a second thought as he darted towards it with all his speed. He made it to one foot out the door, when a fist grabbed his shirt and slung him back into the room.

Daniel slammed into the wall to the right of the door, his head bouncing against the unforgiving stone, stars erupting before his eyes. This would have been enough to subdue him; but the second man careened into Daniel, shoulder-hitting his diaphragm, _hard_. He cried out loudly cut short abruptly, incapable of breathing. He blinked in and out of consciousness for a moment on the floor before settling into a very uncomfortable reality. A needle appeared in his blurred vision; another prick in the arm, and the warm fuzzy feeling returned. He didn't lose consciousness after they left the room haughtily, but Daniel was quite sure he wouldn't be moving any time soon.

0000

Carter, Jack, and Teal'c were eating the feeble amount of dry crusty food that had been brought to them, along with the measly amount of bitter water. None mentioning that they had habitually left Daniel's portion of what had been brought, when there was a loud thump against one of their cell walls. They all turned and stared at it when a very familiar voice cried out, then cut off in a horrendous gasp, muffled as the sound traveled through the wall.

All was silent again.

"Was that Daniel?" Carter asked, unsure if she wanted it to be him.

"You bet it was." Jack blurted, pressing his ear against the wall. At first, it was silent, and then he could faintly make out a strangled wheezing cough. He wasn't sure whether he was relieved or worried when it stopped a few minutes later. Jack thumped the wall twice with his fist.

"Daniel? Daniel, can you hear me?" Jack shouted through the wall, pressing his ear against it, as if to hear the answer that never came. He tried repeatedly to get Daniel to answer him, but there was no response.

000000

On the other side of the wall, lying on his side, back against the cool stone, Daniel drifted in and out of consciousness. He could hear and feel the thumping, hear the words and recognized the voice, but he could not answer. He was so tired, so heavy, his tongue thick, and his mouth like a desert. Daniel didn't understand where Jack was though. He couldn't see him anywhere, but he could hear him. The drug confused him. He was struggling to think, but his logic was seriously askew. He lay there listening to Jack call to him, wondering if he would ever be able to answer. Daniel was just beginning to feel the lethargy begin to lift, when his cell door opened again and the two men reappeared.

"Time to go. Trial time." the one that had slammed into him sneered. They dragged him to his feet and pulled him down the corridor, frustrated at his sluggish attempts to walk. They turned into a room filled with people, his mind too fuzzy to even estimate how many. He was taken deeper into the room, shoved onto his knees, and quickly abandoned. He stared at the floor before his knees, too tired to do any more and let the world happen around him.

The lethargy lifted slowly again, as if a fog burned off by the sun and he saw Jack, Sam, and Teal'c in the room, staring at him.

They were noting his every feature. How Daniel sagged on his knees as much as he could, shoulders hunched towards his chest, head weaving, and bobbing with the unknown struggle to keep it up. He stared at them, face pale, seeming to have just now noticed their presence. Jack meticulously took note of the how his pupils were the sizes of saucers, eyes glazed thickly and believed that this truly was the first time the archaeologist and become aware of them.

Movements clumsy and slow, Daniel started to stand, intent on moving to sit with them because they were a team. A guard shoved him back to his knees. He tried repeatedly, but the guard just kept pushing him back down. Finally, Daniel glared angrily as a child told to stop coloring, and not wanting too. With one great awkward plunge, he slammed into the guard's knees knocking the man off balance.

Jack saw it coming like a video in slow motion. Daniel trying to stand again, drugged state not helping in the least, the angered face of his guard, the raising of his spear, and the smashing of the butt viciously against Daniel's temple. Daniel dropped. He lay on the floor, groaning, and clutching his head. When the guard grabbed his wrists and tied them behind his back he didn't resist.

"Hey back off!" Jack shouted adamantly. Nobody did that to his team. He received a cuff to the head as a warning, but he ignored it, kicking backwards awkwardly still in the forced kneeling position. Jack missed, but followed up by mimicking his friend, and slammed a shoulder into the knees of the advancing guard. Teal'c took the initiative, lurched to his feet, and began an assault against the two guards nearest him. Sam leapt into battle with the other two guards next to her. Jack took advantage of his team distracting the guards to slip past the men guarding him and bolted to Daniel's rescue, slamming his full body against the vile man standing over him.

They tumbled against the wall together, then to the floor in a jumbled heap. Jack squirmed for a moment trying to get his balance, struggling with his hands tied tightly behind his back. The room of people was in a frenzy of panic. Teal'c was plowing through the crowds fiercely, beating them away from where Jack and Daniel were, except for the one guard Jack had bowled into; who was able to stagger to his feet before Jack could and dealt a bone rattling kick to the Colonel's temple causing a wave of dizziness to crash over him and black spots to dance before his eyes.

The brawl crumbled to pieces like a cotton sweater unraveling. Carter had a knife to her throat; the colonel was pinned by two beefy men. A little pressure was applied to make the enraged Jaffa back down as the knife on Sam's throat drew a trickle of blood. A hand entangled itself in Daniel's long locks of hair, yanking him harshly back to his knees. Daniel grunted in pain, but stayed where he was as the hand was holding him upright, still swayed with dizziness. The trial went on peacefully after that, once again in the native language. Daniel was too groggy to cause resistance, and Jack restrained by three guards was calm, as long as Daniel was left unharmed. Then abruptly, it was over. Daniel was dragged out of the room, stumbling along with his guards. The jury or whatever they were, dispersed.

"Wait, what was decided?" Jack asked, annoyed that everything had not been in English. The guards pushed them back into the cell harshly.

"Jackson is guilty. He is to be executed." they sneered. Jack glowered silently.

"What're we going to do sir?" Carter asked once the cell door was closed and the guards had moved away.

"We'll get him out of here tonight. You notice anything different about that door Carter?" Jack asked staring at it.

Sam looked the thick wooden door over carefully, then she saw it. "The hinges, they're on the inside now." Carter realized with surprise.

"Alrighty then, we'll wait a bit and then make our escape. We know where Daniel is and our guards aren't expecting anything" the team nodded, and sat quietly, waiting for a short while and checked their wounds pretending not to be up to something. Their captors were fooled.

0000

Daniel's head hurt. His chest hurt. It was painful to breathe, but it was worse when he tried to hold his breath. He could feel that the drugs were coming in heavier doses then before, but as drugged as he was it didn't dull the sharp pains shooting through his head and everywhere else he had been hit. He wished they would.

Abruptly someone was shaking his shoulder now calling his name, the sound echoing as if in a cave. He wanted to bat away the person so he could be let alone to sleep but his arms were too heavy. He couldn't move. He roused a little when the intruder peeled back one of his eyes, then the other open. The blinding light hurt his eyes. Words of a conversation filtered into his mind disjointedly.

"Unresponsive…. drugs…get…. out…back…. gate…quick…before…." Daniel just let it come and go. He wanted to sleep. Whoever was here could do the rest of whatever needed done. Abruptly he was on his feet and walking, supported heavily by someone…probably Jack, the memory of his face hovering above him finally registering. Daniel let himself be led blindly, too tired to think for himself.

He walked for a long time, his legs tired and shaking. He wanted to sleep. Occasionally his knees would buckle under him, the ground rising fast to meet him. It would take a couple of minutes of coaxing and Jack pulling him to his feet, with Teal'c's assistance, to get his legs cooperating again. His side was burning, the drugs slowly lifting as they walked, it felt wet and sticky, though he couldn't remember why. The drugs maybe? He thought these were strange sensations for a drug.

Jack's shoulders were killing him and he was immensely grateful that Daniel was supporting more and more of his own weight as they hoofed it towards the gate. They'd been walking the better half of two hours now and still had another two to go before they made it to the gate. Jack was a little surprised they'd made it this far without any resistance. Then Daniel's legs gave out again and Jack was cursing himself for thinking on their good luck so soon. He was about to start griping aloud at the archaeologist when he spotted the large bloodstain reaching from the left side, low on his waist, down to his knee.

"Carter get the med kit, he's bleeding." Jack commanded pulling the hem of Daniel's shirt up to see the wound, he hadn't known about. About four inches above his left hip was a gash that was about three fingers wide and the length of a hand and a half, oozing blood slowly. He pressed a wad of thick gauze against the wound firmly. Daniel groaned, trying to curl in on the wound.

"S-stop." Daniel ground out, breaking through another layer of drugged fog. Jack smiled trying to be encouraging. This was the first time Daniel had really talked since they had found him mumbling incoherently in the cell next to theirs.

"Sorry Danny-boy, you've been bleeding for a while it looks like. Gotta stop it." Jack retorted lightly. Daniel groaned again, gave a frustrated huff and let his head sink to the ground again in tired defeat.

When these drugs were out of his system, he intended to give Jack an earful about being thoughtful of another person's agony. Jack of all people should know about pain, as many times as he had been to the infirmary himself. He vaguely remembered someone clipping him with a spear and a flash of hot pain, very similar to what he was feeling now, just before there was the prick again, and that familiar warmth that faded to black. Daniel found himself longing for that little needle right about now. He would love to sleep through them pressing on the wound, even if it was doing him good. The only real benefit he could see right now though, was the adrenaline produced was clearing the fog out of his brain very quickly.

"Sir, hostiles six o'clock." Carter announced tersely. Jack growled in frustration. Just when Daniel is down and they don't have any weapons. He really wanted to shoot someone right now. Teal'c held the walking stick he'd found somewhere on their trek, which probably counted as a small log in reality, prepared for the attack. Sam and Teal'c charged aggressively while Jack played defense in front of Daniel. At first, they did really well, few of the attackers making it as far as Jack, and then things started to turn. More and more came and slipped past Sam and Teal'c.

Next thing Jack knew; there were ten people on top of Teal'c keeping him down, barely. Then Carter was pinned by three. Jack stood between Daniel and the five men remaining. Jack sighed heavily and raised his hands, palms up. The walk back to the village was silent and tense, their guards watching Teal'c the most. It was decided safer to let Jack assist Daniel; and Carter had three guards circled around her, hands bound behind her back. By the time, they made it back to the village Daniel was bleeding again, depending heavily on Jack as he stumbled along. Jack, Teal'c, and Carter were thrown back into the same cell as before, the door hinges once again on the outside, while Daniel was kept separate.

"Hey, where are you taking him?" Jack demanded through the door.

"He must atone for this most recent crime." Someone snarled through the door. Then they were gone and Jack, Sam, and Teal'c were left in silence, worried about what was being done to their friend.

0000

Daniel lay on his back in a new cell; being told to wait quietly while someone decided his punishment for his latest excursion. At the moment that was just fine with him. Daniel took the moments of actual quiet, quickly drifting off to sleep. At some point, he heard men speaking outside his door and listened to the discussion half-heartedly.

"What was it the council decided?" a voice asked softly. Daniel couldn't hear what the second person said but he did hear the reply of a third person in the conversation.

"We're to wait until the drugs are out of his system before his sentence is carried out for running." there was more talk, but Daniel did not hear for he drifted to sleep yet again. He slept deeply, the last of the drugs leaving his system. He woke with a jolt, clearheaded for the first time in hours, staring at the two new guards before him.

"Bring him." was the simple command. Down a series of corridors and through several doors he was ushered, the angry tension palpable from his escorts. His wrists were tied with rope high above his head and far out to the sides, his ankles tied in a similar fashion so he could not lift his feet more than an inch or two off the ground. Daniel felt immensely insecure and exposed in this position.

"What's going on? Why are you doing this?" he demanded trying to keep his voice steady.

The larger of the two men leaned in real close, eyes dark with rage, nearly nose to nose. Daniel gulped. "I don't know about your people; but here, no one gets away with murder."

**A/N: So what did you think? You likies? You review? Please Please Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 for your reading pleasure. Please increase my pleasure and review! They let me know that the people reading the story like it**! **I long to hear your thoughts!!! **

Chapter 2

Jack had started out their wait sitting against a wall, playing it cool. They'd been told that Daniel would be brought back to their cell, to subdue any escape attempts was left between the lines. That was several hours ago and Jack was now pacing with boredom, impatience and worry. He still couldn't think of a new escape plan. All he could think was that this was really getting old, all these screwed up missions.

Occasionally he would stop and scuffed his shoe against some poor section of the floor or poke his head against the window in the door even though there was nothing to see. Hours passed in silence, each member deep in their own thoughts. They all jolted from the heavy silence when the door opened. Two guards threw Daniel into the room harshly. He was able to stumble two steps before crashing hard to the ground and curling weakly into a ball with a whimper. Sam and Teal'c lunged simultaneously at the retreating guards but were a second too late the door slammed shut the lock grating shut.

"Come back here! You're making a mistake! Daniel would never kill anyone! Get back here!" Sam yelled through the bars. Silence was her only response. Teal'c slammed into the door powerfully again and again trying to break it down. No luck.

Jack was beside Daniel instantly. His wrists were tied by ropes behind his back raw and having bled at some point. He turned the archaeologist over gently, once his hands were untied, hating the tremble the shook his friend. His body was slack with unconsciousness, a thick sheen of sweat covering his body. The numerous, large bruises were a garish contrast against Daniel's stark white skin, cold and clammy to the touch. He moaned hoarsely, his body stiffening for a moment then falling slack again as the wave of pain passed.

From the blood Jack figured that his nose was broken, a shiner already in full swing. He found one shoulder to be dislocated, much to Daniel's discomfort. He pulled the hem of his shirt up to check the damage to his torso and winced in sympathy. The bruises were mottled so close together they nearly blended into one massive bruise, the swelling rapid. Jack checked for broken ribs slowly, trying to keep his touch ginger and gentle. It was still agony for Daniel, moaning and unconsciously trying to shift away from the touch, breaking into a heavier cold sweat. Jack knew immediately when his fingers swept across two broken ribs because Daniel cried out, bolting upright, a vice grip on his wrist trying to push it away.

"Woah easy Daniel I have to check for broken ribs." Jack scolded.

"They're….broken…don't…touch them…" Daniel ground out, rolling away from Jack to settle on his side, arms wrapped around his ribs protectively. He had to admit this wasn't a comfortable position but he didn't seem to have the energy to move again. The room was spinning terribly around him, a wave of nausea threatening to appear.

"Sorry Daniel, but have to know what the damage is." Jack insisted. Daniel suddenly found the energy to move again, crawling away from Jack, whom was following, to a wall. If he was going to have to endure being poked and prodded he was going to at least get to lean against a wall and be more comfortable. He'd much rather be asleep, the nagging pull towards unconsciousness a tempting offer.

He sagged against the wall now, gripping his ribs tightly, trying to ease the pain. He knew Jack had tried to be gentle, but with three broken ribs, according to Jack, there just wasn't much way to be gentle. He shifted uncomfortably yet again trying to find a position that would ease the pain but none could be found. His ribs were better left unspoken of, best forgotten. What worried him now was how badly his right leg was hurting. He hadn't told Jack that it was hurting, at all, let alone as badly as it was. He would do something to it Daniel was sure and the mere thought made his stomach turn.

He shifted again, forgetting that he was hiding certain injuries and put some weight on his right leg, hissed, and put it back down. _Blast_, Jack noticed.

"Daniel." he stared him down.

"Jack." Daniel tried to play it cool, smooth over his face to hide the pain.

"You're leg too eh?" it wasn't a question as Jack already moved to inspect it keeping an outwardly appearance of calm and carefree; a harsh lie.

"Don't touch it." Daniel snapped going a shade paler and pulling his leg away from Jack like he were a predator.

"The easy way or I have Teal'c sit on you and it gets looked at anyways." Jack threatened. Daniel submitted sliding the leg flat on the floor, partly because he knew Jack would do it and because it hurt to much any other way of holding the leg.

He gulped anxiously as Jack slipped the pant leg up to his knee to get a look at it. About halfway up his shin was a long thick bruise running diagonally across his leg, almost encircling it completely. He started at the knee, inching downwards feeling the bone for faults. When he got to an inch or two from the bruise Daniel couldn't stop the groan that escaped. Then he got to the bruise and the world lurched around him, his head went lighter than air. He curled forward and slid sideways down the wall. He would have fallen to the floor if Jack hadn't caught him and leaned him back into the corner.

Fire shot up Daniel's leg with Jack's prodding. The world was wavering around him, gritting his teeth to keep from crying out. The ministrations continued when he crossed an extremely sensitive spot. Daniel growled low and dangerous abruptly as the pain crashed over him, his eyes rolled back and oblivion took him. Jack frowned. His leg wasn't broken, but it was definitely fractured and painful.

The cell remained silent as each sat in their thoughts. On occasion Daniel would groan, stir, and then drift back into unconsciousness. Carter and Teal'c often tried to break through the door, she with brains, he with brawns, but neither had success. Jack sat beside Jackson, often having to catch him as he shifted the wrong direction and lost his precarious perch in the corner. They all jumped when they heard a boy screaming and older voices shouting back. The cell door flung open smashing into the wall harshly. In charged Senten, Kale's little brother, only 7 or 8 years old, with a look of murder written upon his every feature as he speed straight towards Daniel.

"HOW COULD YOU? YOU TRAITOR! WE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU KILLED HIM!" Senten landed three hard kicks to Daniel before Jack was able to pull him away gripping the slender wrist firmly but found himself on the ground seconds later as a guard he hadn't seen enter beat the butt of his spear against him. In seconds they were pressed against the wall, spearheads pressed against their necks. Senten landed two more kicks before a guard had him and was dragging him back out of the cell.

"LET ME GO LET ME GO!!! HOW COULD YOU DO IT! YOU KILLED HIM AND STOLE KALE! TRAITOR! WHERE'D YOU TAKE KALE! WHERE'S MY BROTHER!!!!" tears streamed down Senten's face now as he heatedly awaited the now conscious Daniel.

"I-I don't know." Daniel whispered miserably. Kale was missing? Their father dead, murdered? What had they walked into now? The guard smashed a foot into Daniel's face then the guards were all gone leaving them in stunned silence. Jack stayed out of the Jaffa's way going to his fallen friend instead with worry.

"You are wrong! Daniel Jackson has done nothing! He is innocent!" Teal'c bellowed. Again they were only ignored and left to attack the door furiously. Sam's gaze darted about the room looking for some other tool to be used but the room was bare.

"Daniel are you…" Jack started.

"Fine…" Daniel cut off sounding very contrary to the statement. Jack crouched next to him grabbing his chin so that the archaeologist was looking at him. Daniel tried to pull his chin free weakly but he couldn't compare to Jack's hand strength.

His eyes were glassy and glazed. O'Neill could easily see his reflection in them. He seemed to be looking straight at Jack, but his gaze was as if whatever he saw was far in the distance. New bruises began to form on his torso, a cracked rib added to his numerous injuries but Jack doubted anything serious like a punctured lung had been incurred. He mumbled an assurance to O'Neill that he was fine, though Jack highly doubted as he slipped back into unconsciousness. Jack sat next to him listening to him breathe, steady if not slightly labored. He was relieved that the slight labor of breathing could be explained away by broken ribs. He could attest to that from first hand experience. His mind reeled over every iota of information he knew trying to work it into their favor for escape.

Occasionally Daniel would wake up and chat with them, each time seeming a little more clear headed, though his eyes remained glassy, before drifting off to sleep again. Jack grew uneasy about how long they were left just sitting, waiting for Daniel's punishment. He thought it strange, but then they might be wanting Daniel to stew over his impending death as further punishment. What bothered him further was their plan for himself, Carter and Teal'c. No mention of what would be done with them had been made. Daniel woke again a short time later, just as the guards to arrived.

"It's time. On your feet." the guard ordered harshly. Daniel started to his feet sluggishly but Jack shoved him back down and stood in front of him.

"He's not going." Jack stated just as harshly as the guards had demanded the archaeologist.

"Daniel's innocent!"

"Daniel Jackson has committed no crime. You have falsely accused him" they all blurted at once standing between the guard and their friend protectively.

"That is not for you to decide. He IS coming with us and now." the guard snarled stepping forward menacingly.

Jack's smart remark was lost to them all in a sudden bursting flurry of fists and kicks. Moments later the fight ended, Teal'c with three spears at his neck, two beefy men hold Carter, hands behind her back, and three more had to pin down O'Neill. Daniel was forced painfully to his feet by the remaining guard and dragged from the cell. Slowly, cautiously the guards backed away, locking the remaining three captives away again.

00000

Daniel stumbled briefly then caught himself before the fall. So badly he just wanted to sit and rest. Exhaustion seeped through him making his legs tremble as he walked, stumble after stumble sapping his strength. He gasped for air, ribs screaming at him in pain. Daniel longed to reach up and rip the course potato sack like blindfold off his eyes but each time he tried his captor would strike him hard with a rod across the hands. He could feel the swelling pressure where the bruise grew uncomfortably. Pain lanced through his leg like a white hot fire erupting like a violent volcano. He limped involuntarily. The guards grew impatient as his pace slowed and would jerk the rope tied tight around his wrists only causing him to slip and stumble more severely.

Hours ticked by seeming more of an eternity. Daniel grew too exhausted to think coherent thoughts, barely aware of his each step. One foot in front of the other he kept telling himself. Sweat dripped down his brow copiously soaking the blindfold. After a time the blindfold no longer absorbing the sweat so that it stung his eyes. Abruptly there was a loud snap, pain like never before and Daniel hit the ground crying out. He was too pain ridden and exhausted to hold back the tears, bound hands clutching his agonized leg pitifully.

"Now what?!" someone growled hatred burning hot in their hearts believing him truly guilty. The sound was so very far away to Daniel.

"Stupid idiot. He completely snapped that leg." another snarled. Daniel was too fuzzy headed to respond, numbly reaching for his blindfold. He had to see it. He had to know the damage. The rod crashed down on him with a vengeance. Daniel cried out as it struck wickedly across his whole body again and again. He tried to curl protectively but his leg would not respond and the rod lashes came to quickly for him to move. The rage filled bellows were unheard to Daniel as everything around him melted away.

00000

Consciousness filtered into his being slowly, sounds, smells, the seeping ache to his bone. The fiery throb that coursed through his leg brought tears to his eyes with ease. The knowledge that he was on his back, cold stone chilling his spine harshly was quickly acquired. He arched away from it briefly the bleeding welts upon his back smarting against it. He heard voices floating around him.

"He's waking. Get a move on, this place is eerie and unpleasant." a voice barked. Daniel tried to blink and look around when he remembered the blindfold. The groan surprised him, barely aware that it was his own the lifting fog still heavy about his mind. The darkness was oppressive closing in on Daniel. Briefly he felt the ropes around his wrists cut and his arms were quickly pinned down at his sides. Daniel struggled to break free but his captors were too strong for him. He was outnumbered.

"Hold him still, we can't have him breaking loose when we do this!" Someone shouted. He didn't feel the cold point against his arm just before the pain hit the roof and straight to orbit, the clang reverberating through the room. By the second strike Daniel couldn't take the agony and plunged into what he knew as his death.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello all my loving authors! Thank you so much for your kind reviews! Yes, there will be morphine handouts for anyone who needs them at the end of the chapter! I must say I've been so busy writing other fanfics(because I'm a crazy maniac about actually finishing them for once) that I've forgotten how I ended this story, guess we'll find out together! Hoping for like 4 or 5 reviews cause the other two got 3! Let's all be nice and help my dreams come true! Enjoy the chap everyone!**

Quiet. Stillness. It was so peaceful compared to the chaos of before.

Daniel just focused on breathing slowly, steadily, letting the world amble by without him. Memory stayed just beyond his reach, his mind shrinking from the recent past events whenever it wandered near like the singe of a bonfire against tender skin. Time had no meaning as he drifted in a darkness. A soft, rhythmic swooshing sound lulled him and drew his curiosity at the same time. He gulped thickly throat burning slightly with thirst. Oblivion began to pull away from him now.

An ache seeped into his bone and flesh, marring the peaceful drifting.

He was faintly aware of the groan and that it was from himself. For some reason it did not bother him or surprise him that he had been the source of the sound. Memory of the assault and the trial and captivity began to filter back to him now. A throb in his leg, tension in his shoulders, back and the rest of his body really. His head was pounding now and he became aware that his arms were pinned at his sides. He squirmed slightly and fire lanced like hot tendrils up his arms and his legs. His shoulders felt like they sizzling him alive. A loud, metallic sliding sound scratched through the air followed by a harsh thunk. Daniel flinched in surprise whimpering faintly at the pain that coursed through him.

For the hours Daniel lay there, struggling to lay as still as possible, shivers from the growing cold pressing against him. He tried to keep his mind focused and calm. They had told him he was going to die here. They promised that his death would be slow and painful and that no one would come, except to collect his dead body. He tried not to believe them. Jack was coming. Jack always came through for him.

00000

O'Neill paced swiftly around the room his mind racing for ideas. An escape plan. That's what he needed to create. Daniel's life was depending on their escape and he couldn't think of a single idea. The room was impervious to weaknesses. The door was strong and thick and the hinges, again on the outside, were built to match. If they were getting out of here, it would have to be with help.

Abruptly Jack growls in desperate frustration and kicks the door hard. Now he knew what the door had done wrong to deserve the beating it'd received from Teal'c. It functioned effectively. Angrily he railed against it sharply over and over cursing it and insisting it break. After a while Jack gave up and had Teal'c work the door over while he massaged his aching shoulder. It didn't take long before a group of angry guards shows up and enter the cell to bark at them to be quiet. Jack didn't waste one second starting a brawl against them throwing punches and kicks rapidly. Carter went down first, blood appearing on her uniform. Jack went next after several serious blows to the head quickly slipping into unconsciousness.

Teal'c never really went down. The guards took a small opportunity to escape the cell nursing their bruises when Teal'c paused in his attack for a moment to glance with worry at O'Neill and Carter seeing them go down. The room was totally silent for a long moment. Teal'c pressed a pair of fingers against the Colonel's neck satisfied his strong regular heart beat. He looked up at Sam next seeing her sitting against the wall clutching a bleeding wound on her side, face pinched with pain.

"Are you alright Captain Carter?" he asked examining for more injuries.

"I'll live it's not that bad." she replies grunting slightly as she added more pressure to the wound the bleeding already beginning to slow. It would be two hours before Jack slipped back into consciousness muttering curses immediately and cradling his throbbing head for a moment.

"What's our situation?" he grumbles needing to be informed again.

"Unchanged." Teal'c declared bluntly. Jack threw out a few choice words under his breath gaining momentum developing into an entire tirade of swearing. This was officially a bad day. Then the door swung open and snapped shut abruptly before any could even realize and a scrawny sandy haired, freckle faced boy knelt before them back against the door, lips pursed and a finger pressed across the center of his lips vertically. A guard sauntered by then looking into the cell for a moment then moves on without a word.

"Kale?" Carter whispers hoarsely with surprise.

"I'll explain everything later. Please, we have to hurry there's still time to save Daniel. I have a horse outside but she can't carry all of us. You two will have to follow after us." he instructs hurriedly pointing at Carter and Teal'c. Jack hesitated for a moment not wanting to split up the group but he realized that it was the only way to get Daniel back alive.

"Alright. Where's our stuff?" he asks eyeing the door cautiously.

"Down the hall to the right. Come we must hurry O'Neill. Telnan and Orak have already returned. Daniel does not have long." the kid grabs Jack's sleeve and pulls him to the door opening it and peering around. Kale gave O'Neill just enough time to grab the medical supplies before he dragged him off to the horse and away they galloped, Carter and Teal'c picking their slower way behind watching for danger.

_Hang on Daniel. We're coming._

00000

Daniel drifted in the silence the swoosh slow and short now. He jumped occasionally when the metal thunk occurred, unable to determine how often it was happening. Every now and then he would strain against whatever was holding him down but the burning pain stopped him quickly each time. The darkness was making him severely claustrophobic. The walls he couldn't see were bearing down on him ominously and he began to jump at sounds that weren't there and shadows within the shadows of the blindfold.

"Jack! Sam! Teal'c! Is anyone there?!" he shouts shakily. The silence that answered him was overwhelming. Suddenly the loud clang sounded again and when the swooshing sound approached and a sharp slicing bit into his skin, the depth of a paper cut, on his neck blood beginning to drip slowly down his neck. Daniel's endurance broke as another slice was made.

"Help! Somebody! Help me! Please! Help me!" he bellowed hoarsely gagging with recoil as the object cut deeper. Daniel squirmed terrified trying to get away from what he assumed was some kind of blade. The pain wasn't enough to deter him from pulling hard against his restraints pain erupting like the blast of a supernova up his legs, shoulders, arms and throat.

He was barely aware of the blood dripping across his skin and the flesh tearing from his struggles the haze returned so quickly. He felt so heavy now. He could barely move. His head tossed weakly pain seeping through him as the blade rent his flesh. It slowly became hard to breath and unconsciousness overtook him as Daniel was slowly decapitated.

00000

Jack grunted dropping from the horse outside what looked to be a city carved into the cliff face. Jack was surprised when Kale led the horse into the stone city with them and even more so when he released it in an indoor stable complete with grass lawn. He was quick to sort through the few bags they had brought and then darted down a hall.

"This way, it is a long way to where Daniel will be very deep in the city, far from any that might stumble upon such a vile discipline." Kale explained not bothering to see if Jack was behind him. He knew that he couldn't lose the man during this mission if he tried. They jogged in silence the deeper they got into the stone city and the dampness grew. Jack occasionally shivered despite the rigorous jogging. He could only wonder how cold Daniel was at this time. It didn't go unnoticed by him that Kale was avoiding say _what_ exactly was being done to kill Daniel. The only thing Jack could tell for sure was that whatever this method of execution was it disgusted him to no limit.

An hour passed and they were still having to jog deeper. Jack could see that Kale was beginning slow with tiredness. He had to say the kid was pretty fit for his age. He could see him trying to just tough it out.

"How much longer kid? Are we going to even get there soon enough?" he demanded impatiently. Kale was about to answer when the ominous, ghostly echoes of choked sobbing reached their ears bouncing off every stone wall. They both froze eyes wide for a moment as the sound faded away to overwhelming silence again.

"We are close. If we run we may be able to make it to him in what you call 20 minutes." Kale whispered solemnly. Jack didn't respond in any other way than to run full tilt down the corridor. They would make it in ten.

_Hang on Daniel. We're coming. I'm coming._

00000

They were here. Jack knew it by the overpowering smell of blood that burned his nostrils. Kale's body grew tense and rigid in movement. He too knew they'd arrived. The only sound was a loud swooshing and a single ominous clunk of metal on metal. Jack eyed the shudder that worked through Kale's body and was genuinely afraid of what was in the room. Flashes of Daniel dead from dozens of horrific deaths bombarded his mind and momentarily clouded his vision before he shook his head violently and regained control.

Then they stepped into the room.

Blood. There was so much blood. A table in the center of the room shaped like a man, a man made of paper but square in shape. A giant curved blade like a battle axe on a stick hanging upside down swung on a pendulum crimson smeared across its blade. Fresh blood. Captive between the two was Daniel.

Jack's blood froze. His friend looked….looked dead.

"Come! We must hurry!" snapped Kale who darted forward slipping out of the path of the blade and it arched down again the sound of it slicing into the archaeologist was wet and sick. Jack snapped out of his horrified trance and followed Kale quickly taking up position on the other side of the table on Daniel's left. His stomach rolled nauseatingly at the sight of his friend.

He was paler than death, tear stains dried down his cheeks, red droplets from blood spray, a rough blindfold around his eyes. His chest heaved as if he were gasping for air yet no sound could be heard to confirm he was actually breathing. A flurry of movement drew his attention his stomach lurching painfully as he realized that Kale was trying to work a spike out of Daniel's arm pinning him to the table. Further investigation showed a spike driven straight through the arm Jack stood next to as well as a spike just above each ankle. Jack O'Neill felt sick. He scrambled to work it free from his arm but it was slick with blood and he kept losing his grip. A loud squelch and a clatter of the nail signaled Kale had loosed one hand and went to the ankle next. Daniel had remained eerily unresponsive and perfectly still as they worked Jack finally getting his spike to slip free and threw it passionately across the room. It only took a second, another loud clank spurring him to Daniel's ankle and working the last spike free a chill raking up his spine as it pulled bits of bone with it and they fell with tiny patters to the floor.

Jack looked up to see the blade swinging back down towards Daniel and rushed back to his shoulders yanking him off the table by his waist with a slight roll so they landed on the ground next to the table with Daniel sprawled lifelessly across O'Neill's lap. He could feel the weak tremble that shook his friend and how deathly cold his skin felt. It terrified him. His lips were blue and now that he was truly looking so were the bases of his fingernails. Fresh blood trickled from the horrific slash across the throat and every breathe, terribly weak as it was, now gurgled small bubbles up from the wound.

"Get me something to press on the wound, we need to make it stop bleeding…hurry." Jack ordered sharply his black ops experience keeping him functional. With a gentility none would expect from a military man such as himself he pulled off the blindfold and brushed the sweat soaked hair back off of Daniel's face. Kale appeared before him with a white cloth, not looking all that clean, but it wasn't important, it would do the job. At the moment Jack was more worried about making sure Daniel even survived long enough for infection to be a worry.

As he reached for the cloth Daniel's head lolled back lifelessly and he began to gurgle, choke and cough pitifully. The trembles worsened sharply but his body was just so frail that it wasn't at all a strong action. Jack swiftly propped his head back forward realizing instantly as Daniel stopped choking and took a less of a weak breath that when his head was forward it pushed the rent flesh together and formed a bit of a seal so that he could actually breath. He pressed the cloth against the wounded throat firmly but no so much as to cut off what little air supply his friend had left. Kale was working on the other bleeding wounds tying clothes around them to staunch the flow.

"This leg is badly broken and he barely breathes," Kale whispered solemnly feeling Daniel's leg through the pants.

"I know Kale…I know. We need to take him out of this room, somewhere we can treat him better. Is there a room with a bed? Or a table?" Jack looked down abruptly seeing his friend tossing his head weakly and a small high pitched exhalation of air that was most likely meant to be a moan. Desperate to comfort him Jack ran his hand through his hair for a moment pushing the strands of hair away from his face again. To his surprise Daniel's eyes fluttered open sluggishly and a look that seemed like dull surprise, as if he'd not expected to be able to see flashed across face.

"J---J…ggg….Ja…" Daniel gurgled and choked with a harsh cough blood trickling from the corner of his mouth as he weakly attempted to speak. Jack kept on hand pressing the cloth to his throat carefully and brought the other up to wipe away the blood from his mouth.

"Shh, don't talk Daniel, its ok, you're safe now." He soothed trying hard to keep the fear from tingeing his voice. He looked up at Kale who nodded and pointed down another hall. Jack quickly and carefully scooped his friend into a carry making sure he was slumped forward and able to breathe then, ignoring his knees, followed Kale through a short set of corridors until they emerged into what appeared to be a bed chamber. He immediately settled his charge in the center of the bed on top of the blankets that were oddly fresh and not dusty as everything else had been.

They worked quickly stripping away the torn and bloody clothes. Kale pressed clean cloths to the open and bleeding wounds firmly but gently while Jack had moved by his leg the bruise from before now livid and twice as large. Careful probing found it to be broken, and Jack had his doubts that it was a clean break. It didn't feel clean to him. A gurgling moan drew his attention back to Daniel's face.

Everything was foggy and confused. He couldn't breath. It hurt to exist. There were presences hovering around him. The realization struck fear in him. There was a high wail screeching inside his head and he could feel sticky sweat drenching him. He peeled his eyes open sluggishly out of habit and thought they felt sticky and heavy to him. The world was blurred and so far away. He couldn't quite comprehend what occurred around him. The fact that he could see anything at all was new to him. There was movement at his side and then a face was hovering in his narrow field of vision. The lips were moving as if speak but he couldn't quite catch their meaning as the words filtered into his mind after the fact. A hand, there was a hand cupping his cheek. He followed its movement as it began to run through his hair the motion soothing eyes beginning to slip closed again. Sleep. He just needed to sleep.

"No Daniel, stay awake buddy, don't go to sleep," Jack ordered softly no longer running his hand through Daniel's hair realizing that it was lulling him towards sleep. He struggled to raise his eyelids again. So tired. So much pain. He could barely hear Jack calling to him; coaxing him to remain conscious.

"J…J-J'k" he coughed violently in response to the barely whispered mumble. A hand materialized on each side of his face holding him still.

"Easy Danny, easy just breathe. In and out, nice and shallow Daniel. That's it, keep breathing," he coached pushing back the worry from his expression only showing the confidence and strength needed. While he seemed to be breathing as best he could again his eyes were starting to roll back and slip closed again.

"No Daniel, don't sleep, you have to stay awake," Jack tapped his cheek to rouse him again pleased to see those glazed blue eyes appear again half open.

"H'rts," wheeze, cough, hack, "c-c-old," barely able to breathe. So much pain. Everything's beginning to float away. He doesn't want to stop it. Please, let it take him away.

"I know Daniel, I know but you gotta fight it. You have to stay awake ok buddy? We'll get you warmed up soon as we can," Jack encouraged pressing his fingers gently to Daniel's wrist. The pulse was dangerously weak and thready. He looked up at his friend again and saw that he'd slipped away into oblivion again. With a sense of urgency he found a scrap of paper…a label of or something, he wasn't really paying attention, and scribbled Daniel's condition onto it then shoved it into Kale's hand.

"You run fast as you can to Teal'c and Carter, give this to them and tell them to go to the gate and bring back the Doc and tell them we need at least 2 teams for backup, preferably three, one at the gate, one to get us and one in the middle. Go." Kale bolted out of the room silently with a quickness that surprised even the colonel.

**A/N: Morphine here! Get your morphine! It's in the little dispenser at the bottom. Click the review and get the morphine!**

P.S: I don't own any of this so don't sue me...you'd only get my debt....


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I got sucked into another project that took four days and all else fell by the wayside. Soooorrry!**

Chapter 4

Kale breathed in heaving puffs the crunch for grass loud beneath his pounding footsteps as he ran towards the direction he believed the foreigner O'Neill's friend were coming. He'd lost the track of how long he'd run full tilt. There was not even a drop of time to spare. The macabre image of Daniel lying in the hungry jaws of death kept alive only by the efforts of his devoted companion were seared into his mind fueling his waning strength as he ran. Every breath he took came shorter, shallower, more pained then before. The muscles in his legs were suffering from agonizing spasm and cramp. He couldn't push himself much farther.

Tendrils of fire red light streaked and swirled across the sapphire sky heralding the dawn. The dawn sky of blood and fire. An irrefutable omen to his people that innocent blood was spilled that night receding quickly from them now. If Daniel died this morning, on this planet, the gods would know. Their anger at the death of the innocent insatiable. _The village will be destroyed_. Kale thought ominously. He had to stop it. He couldn't let his home be destroyed by the gods.

Suddenly his foot caught on the ground and Kale hit the ground hard so swiftly that he didn't get his arms up to catch his fall. The wind was forced from his lungs and for a moment he gasped opening and closing his mouth like a suffocating fish as he rolls onto his back. A moment then two passed before he sucked in a wheezing gasp of oxygen his stunned diaphragm finally recovered. He sat up his whole body aching terribly as the his enduring run and subsequent tumble caught up with his body. He looked down at himself with a heavy sigh both knees skinned deeply, flecks of ivory white bone showing through the rent flesh, his left elbow in a similar state. When he looked up again the woman O'Neill had called Carter and the silent soldier Teal'c were but a few feet away from him fierce looks upon their faces. Their appearance was so surprising to him that he gave a startle cry and flushed red with shame. _How could I be so stupid! Of course they were traveling in the shelter of the forest!_

"Where's the Colonel and Daniel?" Sam growled at the ready to shoot it seemed to Kale. Teal'c looked to be in no more merciful of a state then Carter.

"Th-they're in the o-old city ru-ruins. O'Niell…O'Neill sent me to…to meet you and send you b-back to the gate for help," he stammered suddenly look and feeling like a helpless, fearful child.

"You have led them into capture?" Teal'c growled raising his staff weapon, recovered the rest of their things, threateningly.

"No, _No!_" Kale shouted desperately as he scrambled to his feet thinking he might be forced to flee for his life.

"O'Neill asked for…for medical h-help to come to…to them because Daniel's…Daniel's" Kale choked on the last words and went silent.

"Is he dead?" Teal'c growled stepping up to Kale so their bodies were but inches away from each other.

"N-no h-he's not dead…but…but he's…he's cl-close…" Kale stammered shaking slightly. Sam closed her eyes and gulped for a moment with fear for close friend. Suddenly he remember the little paper covered in words he could not read and clumsily thrust it forward. Teal'c handed it calmly to Sam after glancing it over quickly.

The fear stabbed through them like spikes terribly sharp. Grave was a gross understatement. Near dead, if not already, was far closer to accurate. Sam momentarily gave way to the cacophony of heated emotion and crushed the scrap of paper her clenched fist shaking with rage. Feeling Teal'c gaze settle on her Sam took a deep calming breath and loosened her grip on the unfortunate bit of paper her military mind regaining its presence. Without an ounce of gentility she snatched Kale by the collar of his loose fitted shirt and began dragging him towards the gate at a sharp, unforgiving clip.

"Start explaining. Why was Daniel accused of a murder we _all_ know Daniel didn't commit" she ground out struggling to remain calm and coherent against the emotion.

"I'm so sorry…I…I didn't realize the council would do th-this to a p-potential ally," had time not been so urgently short Carter would have spun around to face him like a predator about to kill him.

"The Council! Your own _people_ did this? You're people _killed_ your father and _blamed_ Daniel? Why?!" Carter was literally snarling now.

"Because they've been consumed by greed. There are neighboring villages and cities all around mine. Some of them are larger, some are not. Often we have traded peacefully with them and had good relations. Now though, now the elders have been talking of war. They seek to dominate the entire planet" Kale shook his head vigorously in anger before continuing with his long needed explanation.

"This is something that would require a unanimous vote to go ahead from the council. Luckily there are a few still holding out against the proposition of war. My father was one out of three that stood against war. One was already murdered, the other is on his deathbed with illness. They just had to get rid of my father, and myself as I would step into his place on the board should he pass, and they would have their war." Kale tripped and stumbled moment before regaining his balance and continuing.

"Then we came along the perfect scapegoats to divert suspicion. Just great" Sam scowled.

"And now I'm hearing whispers about everything being blamed on Daniel. They're starting to spread rumors that this was not his first visit to our world. That he'd snuck in cover of darkness for the other murder and began to poison Teems and the people are taking it all at face value." Kale despaired. He answered every question Sam and Teal'c asked as they walked up to the DHD and began to dial.

No one was happy.

Janet fell over them like a rabid animal cleaning and stitching them up. She shot questions about Daniel's condition that they barely had time to hear the first before she was on to the second. Hammond was a good deal calmer. He asked methodical, critical questions and his scowl only seemed to deepen. These people had seemed very promising when O'Neill had reported during check in time. It seemed like every time they found potential allies with no strings attached it was because of some deep dark secret that went against their morality.

They could never win.

Janet wasn't nervous as she stepped through the gate. She was furious. The list of injuries was haunting. It had been scrawled so quickly that it made it almost illegible. When Daniel was well enough he'd get such an earful he'd be deaf for a month when she was through with him. How many times had she lectured, scolded, and berated him about how often he was injured, nearly killed, or actually died and by some miracle was brought back to life while off world? Too many. He was her most consistent patient. She saw more of him then anyone else, even O'Neill didn't have one up on him, though he was certainly vying for the position of infamy. She set such a pace that the military types were amazed and struggling to keep up with her wrathful march. They didn't stop once. They drank and ate their rations as they walked speedily trying their hardest not to lose Fraiser. Driven by her worry, and righteous wrath they made it to the location in record time. The only person that had kept pace with her in perfect step was her head nurse whom she'd requested to come with her to assist. Janet burst into the room that Kale had indicated they were in, left at the base by unanimous decision, with all the air and authority of the tyrant dictator she was.

"Colonel how is he doing?" Fraiser asked adamantly sitting on the bed next to Jackson lifting his heavy chin and peeling back the bandages on his neck tenderly to examine the wound further. Thankfully it no longer bled.

"Colonel?" she looked at the man tucked in the bed slouched some with a protective arm wrapped around Daniel's shoulders the other beneath the blankets. She instantly noticed how he didn't move, his breathing far too deep and slow, face terribly bale, and unconscious. Immediately she moved to stand next to him taking pulse and blood pressure quickly. His heart was racing and blood pressure was dangerously low but there were no real signs of injury.

She yanked back the covers suspiciously to find the infusion line, still hard at work, pulling blood from O'Neill and putting it into Daniel, quantity gone unchecked.

"O'Neill you stupid fool" she swore and pulled out the line, "Elsa get him flat and start a drip line, he's given too much blood." the two women switched sides, Elsa having gone to Daniel and begun to lay him flat and elevate his legs prepping him for Janet.

The two women worked so efficiently they made the best of crews, and well oiled machines, look like sloppy lay-about nobodies. They cleaned and stitched wounds, administers Iv drips and medications. Daniel took several shots of epinephrine in the following hour to bolster his strength to endure the necessary treatment. The women barked and ordered at anyone they could see and expected to be obeyed. This was their arena, their domain, in the here and now, they were the generals. Their supplies were not the usual in-field equipment but it was exactly what they needed. The colonel was easily stabilized and Jackson wasn't dead yet. Their efforts were working.

Daniel climbed out of unconsciousness slowly. He was first only truly aware of an overwhelming heaviness that pressed down on his body. He tried once or twice to move but he couldn't even twitch a finger. It was just too much work, so he didn't bother anymore. He was so tired. If it didn't come instantly and with ease than he just wouldn't do it. In this way he drifted, just barely aware, but not really, only knowing self, and that self was beyond any exhaustion he'd ever known before.

Very slowly the awareness expanded, the shroud of oblivion fading away like the peel of an orange. He wasn't just heavy and exhausted, he was aching, cold. He was scared. His heart thudded against his chest in a panic he couldn't identify. Something was wrong. Something had gone terribly wrong and he didn't know what. Something, a buzzing of sorts, started and stopped nearby him, then very far away, sharp and then soft. It didn't make sense. He vaguely felt his brows knit together the only outward sign of his feeble awareness and confusion.

The buzzing was closer now, much closer, he could almost hear it distinctly. Soft and familiar his mind sluggishly connected that it was a voice. Someone was speaking to him though what they said was far beyond him. He listened to the cadence of the voice but after but a moment the oblivion curled back over him and he faded away entirely again.

When the darkness edged away from him once more he could connect things only just slightly better. He was in pain. He'd been alone and cold. He was still cold, the ache in his body was quickly becoming unbearable, and he wasn't alone. Several different voices floated over him softly. Sometimes they were hard and demanding while other times they were soft, soothing, gentle. He struggled to emerge from the oppressive darkness and piece together what they were saying. Were they talking to him? There was a pin prick of panic that grew like a wildfire. He couldn't remember what happened. He didn't know why he felt like he was freezing to death or his body was in such pain that he couldn't breathe from it.

Breathe. There was something wrong with breathing. It hurt. Breathing _hurt._ He could do it, easily, and that confused him. Like he wasn't supposed to be able to breathe but he could and it was worst pain he'd ever felt in his life. Daniel kicked out against the onslaught of pain and panic. There were stakes jammed through his arms and legs he was sure. He felt like his neck was being ripped to shreds. His lungs burned and his head spun. He tried to gasp when he felt something very low inside his throat. Choking. It was choking him. He heard the voices all around him now all soft yet sharp in insistence crashing over him in torrents. There were hands on each side of his face, hands on his arms and legs, hands everywhere. The ones on his face were firm but gentle and warm, oh so blessedly warm. He couldn't help but press into that warmth struggling to capture it even as he fought against the other hands that held him down and kept him drowning in the pain.

"Daniel, Daniel c'mon sweetie just calm down. I need you to calm down you're hurting yourself….just lie still" Janet urged as she, Elsa, and Major Matthews held him still as best they could. Daniel was fighting against them his hand drifting to the trachea tube that they'd put below the slit in his throat so he could breathe and was trying to pull it out. They couldn't let him do that, he couldn't breathe without it. He was making little gurgling grunts, all he could do around the tubing, from the effort.

"Daniel! Lie still please, you're ok sweetie calm down" tried again pressing her hands against each side of his bruised face. His eyes darted about in wild, glazed, confusion. They were unseeing and panicked. The exhaustion welled up around him, the pain was like an ever increasingly heavy anchor dragging him down. He couldn't make his limbs move anymore. He was so tired and sleep swallowed him up into that peaceful oblivion once more.

Janet sighed. The first couple of times Daniel had shown signs of waking it had been little things that told her. A hitch in the way he breathe, which while very dependent on the tubing, his lungs could still force the pace or depth without the machines. So far all they'd done was provide a clear path for the air and occasionally when his lung seemed too weak someone would use the manual pump to force them to function. It was very touch and go. Sometimes a frown would furrow his brow or he'd stir a little in the bed. Nothing more than that. It seemed like this time he'd been truly awake, almost. A slurred, rude course of swearing in the corner of the room drew her attention from Daniel to the corner of the room where they'd laid O'Neill out with his IV.

"What in carnation am I doin on the dang cold floor!" Jack groused pushing away some woman that looked like a Janet henchmen. It proved right, he recognized her now that he was mostly awake feeling intensely lightheaded and tired, she's just a henchmen, she' was head crony, second only to Janet herself. She just rolled her eyes, tucked the blanket back around him and walked away.

"You're there because you're an idiot Colonel. What were you _thinking_ giving him blood without controlling how much you lost?" He didn't know when Janet had crossed the room but now she was looming over him hands fisted on her hips.

"He needed it more than I did" Jack argued defiantly. _I almost sound as tired as I am…hope she doesn't notice._

"Bah! Colonel that was just plain stupid! You should have let yourself recover for a bit before giving him more, and don't think I don't notice how worn out and bad you really feel cause I do and your in a heap of trouble when I get you home I've got so many injection that I can give you without being questioned at the drop of a hat!" _Crud. She's gonna kill me._

"Oh c'mon Doc…" Jack tried looking innocent and make his a little less deeper than it already was.

"Don't you even start. Drink this and be quiet. I want you resting." with that Janet shoved a canteen into his hand and stalked away noting how his hand shook holding its weight and gave him a pointed look to let him know she'd seen it. He sighed and drank slowly from the canteen hoping to win points for good behavior. Or perhaps he should look at it as losing points…needle points that is and watched as she hovered a over a very sick looking archaeologist.

He frowned as he looked over his friend's far too still form. He was paler than the sheets he was laying on and a sheen of sweat beading his skin. The tube they'd stuck in his throat so he could breathe and bypass the bloody mess that had prevented it before was a vile and garish thing to behold it was so unnatural looking. He felt a lump clog in his throat for a moment and swallowed it back with a quick swish of the canteen. Janet must think he was still too weak to move if they were still in the drafty ruin of a city. That worried him, a lot. She was the strongest chief supporter for packing up and getting everyone home for a sanitary place to heal. So if they were still here it was because she felt the trip would kill Daniel. And that thought scared Jack.

Then he looked down at himself and noticed the drip in his arm and a half empty back flopped over his shoulder scrunching his nose at it. He hated iv's. He fiddled with it tempted to pull it but Fraiser saw and slapped his hand with a scowl. Jack was sure she was teleporting cause once again he'd never heard her approach. It took an hour of fierce negotiations but finally, _finally_ she let him curl back on the bed, under the covers at her insistence saying she knew he was cold whether he admitted it or not, and watched for Daniel to wake.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Yes I meant 'tarnation' and not 'carnation' hehe.**

Chapter 5

White noise. It was the first thing he truly noticed. There was a buzzing of white noise echoing through his head. He was still terribly cold. He could breathe but each intake of breath seemed to tear his lungs to shreds. Immeasurable weight bore down on him, crushing him. He squirmed beneath it and moaned. It was a faint raspy sound to say the least but someone must have heard because he sensed a presence so close to him, hovering. Someone was talking, to him? He wasn't sure. Something was wrapped around him and it was warm. It felt nice against the cold throbbing ache that tormented him. A hand pressed against his cheek and tapped it lightly. So warm. He pushed into the palm trying to get as close to its heat as possible.

"Daniel, you with me? Daniel?" _Jack. _He tried to open his eyes. He had to see if he was dreaming. He remembered being alone. Alone and scared.

"Daniel, c'mon buddy I know you can wake up for me" he was becoming more pressing seeing Daniel's eyes fluttering under their lids. He was trying He was really _trying_ to obey. But his eyelids were so heavy. He couldn't make them lift. It felt like they were glued together. The dark shroud began to curl around him once more and he felt his whole body starting to relax but there was a sharp tap to his cheek that made him jolt in surprise the darkness springing back to where it lie in wait until another opportunity.

"Daniel so help me, wake _up!"_ Jack sounded impatient but there was something else in his voice. Something Daniel rarely heard. Fear. Why was he afraid? Daniel had to know and bucking against the exhaustion's grip on him, his eyes fluttered open then settled to stare straight ahead. Everything was terribly blurry, more so than usual when he didn't have his glasses, and he couldn't quite distinguish where he was.

"Daniel, you with me now?" Jack turned Daniel by the chin gingerly so his eyes were on him. Daniel blinked sluggishly for a moment and the colonel watched as he struggled to orient himself.

"Hey Doc, he's awake!" Jack's shout was jarring in Daniel's ears and he winced then opened his mouth trying to say his friends name but it all caught in his throat choking him, burning white hot with pain.

"No don't talk Daniel, don't, you'll do more damage to your throat." Jack chided seeing his attempts. Daniel frowned. Nothing was making sense. Everything around him was splintered, disconnected pieces that wouldn't fit together. Janet was hovering over him now. He was starting to lose his grip on comprehension. She was saying something to him but he could only catch snatch bits and pieces of her words.

"Home" he mouthed making no effort to put sound to the word. It hurt enough just forming the word.

"Soon Daniel, Soon, you just rest and lay still" he nodded. It hurt to do even that. He listened to Jack talk for a while, he didn't know how long, nor did he know what Jack was saying, but the sound of his voice was good to hear. It still had that slight edge of fear but it let him know he was safe. He wasn't alone anymore.

He drifted in and out for a long while after that. Each waking moment did not last long. Sometimes he was riddled with confusion and couldn't bring himself above the foggy disorientation. He was always so tired. Other times things made more sense and he could piece together what was going on and realized just how pale his friend looked. Had something happened to Jack? He tried to ask a couple of times but they always told him to hush. Don't talk. It was the one thing that they said every time he woke. Don't talk. Don't cause more damage. He felt so lost and confused. He knew something was wrong with him, terribly wrong. The way his throat burned and he felt like spikes had been driven through many parts of his body but when he fought to remember _what_ had happened it slipped away like sand between his fingers.

He woke again nauseated by the soft sway back and forth. He was overwhelmed by the sensation of floating. He had to swallow back rising bile, enduring a pain like nothing he'd ever felt by the action, brought tears to his eyes. He could hear his own whimpering now, pitiful and disjointed as the sound was. Instantly he felt himself lowered, the swaying stopped and Jack's voice was hovering over him now. It was distant and faint. He latched onto it, felt Jack's hand gripping his own, and drifted away again. He was in limbo again. He could hear sound all around him but found it too difficult to open his eyes. He heard the grate of stone grinding against stone with a thunk and then the rush that was almost like water plunging over a fall. He fell into oblivion once more unsure what he'd heard but too weak to fight the pull of sleep.

00000

Jack paced. He fretted. He worried. They were home. They were finally home. He felt like curling up in bed and never waking he was so tired. An effect, he knew, from his direct blood transfusion from him to Daniel. He hadn't meant to cut it so close. He'd _meant_ to stop it for a while to let his own body recover. The problem was it had caught up to him so fast he'd missed the stopping point. He'd fallen asleep despite the efforts he'd put, which were great, into staying awake. So here he was in the infirmary told to lay down and drink his juice like a good boy so his body could recover. While he did welcome the blanket wrapped around him finally making him feel warm again after so long in shock, and yes the juice did make him feel far less shaky, there was no way he was going to just sit down and nap while Daniel was in such a bad way.

He'd been whisked away to emergency operation the minute they'd stepped through. No one that had been in the gate room or the halls from there to the infirmary knew his true condition or really any hint at it because Janet had so fully tucked him in with blankets that he was only visible from the chin up. Nothing of his neck or anything lower than that was exposed. That had been thirty six hours ago. He hadn't been in surgery that long O'Neill knew, but Fraiser wasn't letting anyone close enough to even see him she said he was so fragile right now. She looked exhausted. He figured she'd only gotten five hours sleep since they got back and even less the two days she'd spent off world getting Jackson strong enough to travel. They'd run through the stock of bagged blood they'd brought knowing they would need it in the first day. It had taken a force very near pulling teeth to get Janet to let the colonel give him more blood but being forced to let him or watch Daniel die of blood loss, she'd given in.

Jack's winning argument was that she would be there the whole time to make sure he was recovering enough. The infusions had happened in frequent but small quantities. The time between them was enough for Jack to recover and for Janet to think he wasn't slowly killing himself in the process. It would have been easier if one of the other men and women with them had been the same blood type as Daniel but they weren't. It had been the hardest two days any of them had ever faced. Jack made a mental note to do as much for Janet as he possibly could to make up for all the worry they were putting her through.

"Jack you're supposed to be resting," General Hammonds tone jerked O'Neill from his contemplation as he paced.

"I'm not tired. I don't need rest." he argued not in a giving mood.

"Dr. Fraiser had a different opinion of that Colonel, one that I heard very heatedly and in great detail just a moment ago." the two stared at each other.

"I can't just sit and drink my juice like a good boy with Daniel…with Daniel…" Jack just gave up trying to say it because the general already knew.

"Jack, the best you can do is get yourself back up to par so Dr. Fraiser has one less person to worry over." Jack huffed, puffed, then sat down and glared at his empty cup of juice.

"Have any of the docs told _you_ anything? They've been tight lipped as mimes with me" his whole body sagged as he plucked angrily at the hem of a bed sheet.

"No, just that they're doing everything they can Jack." a heavy silence filled the room as Jack managed to get a thread loose and tugged at it slowly unraveling the corner of the sheet.

"I know they are" Hammond eyed his second in command for a moment realizing he looked years older than he had before and how worn out he really was.

"Get some rest Jack, eat and drink whatever they put in front of you, it's the best any of us can do right now" a few more cursory words were exchanged before O'Neill was left alone, his glass of juice refilled, to wait for word.

Hours passed. It felt like days. He'd already been through days yet it felt like more. He would always look from clock to door to clock to door eager for word on Daniel. Sam and Teal'c came often and stayed in vigil with him until they were called away by some unavoidable duty, or were forcibly removed. O'Neill always stayed, drinking his juice, eating whatever food they put in front of him hardly aware if it even had a flavor. Only once did he fall asleep, try as he had not to, he couldn't stop himself. He woke with a jolt hearing the swinging of doors and the clatter as the wheels of a gurney and iv pole approached. He sat up quickly, too quickly, and the room spun around him slightly before settling. Daniel. They'd brought Daniel this time.

The surgeons, nurses, and Janet looked to be at a level exhaustion he'd never before seen. Their eyes seemed bruised from the dark circles beneath them, their pallor pale and gaunt from hours heaped upon hours of strained worry. Jack resisted the urge to jump to his feet and rush over for the sake of staying out of their way just long enough to get his friend properly settled. The moment the nurses were away Jack rushed to the bed to lean over Daniel. He was pale, a sickly pale, with swashes of bandages covering so much of his body it was frightening. He had dark smudges beneath his eyes that made the doctors look hardly even like a wisp of shadow. There was thankfully no longer a blue tinge to his lips for the ventilator did its work well. He was abnormally thin, eyes sunken, cheeks hallowed.

"I did the best I could Colonel." Janet spoke softly a cup of fresh, overly sugared and caffeinated coffee in her hand. She looked like she'd gone a month without sleep. Her face was drawn and her posture sagging wearily.

"Is he…Is he going to make it Doc?" Jack ran a hand through Daniel's sweaty limp hair automatically loathing the unresponsiveness of his closest friend.

"He's a fighter Colonel, otherwise he wouldn't have even made it home. I did the best I could to repair everything. It was bad though. Both his legs were broken, a spike went straight through the bone in one leg and arm which could lead to an infection _in_ the bone and that's dangerous. But this is Daniel' we're talking about. It's up to him now." they both sighed heavily.

"How's the damage to his throat going to affect his…..well, will he be able to talk after this?" Jack hated the question but aside from will he live it was the second inquiry that burned through his mind the hottest.

"Well, I did what I could there but I've sent all the imaging results to some specialists to see what they say and once Daniel is strong enough I'll actually bring someone in to do what they can. I can't really say at this point though how the injuries will affect his voice." she sounded tired, but not defeated. There was a gleam of hope in her eye and that told Jack that she still saw the potential for good results.

"You're looking a little better," she moved on quickly and setting down the cup began to take his vitals, "Have you been eating and drinking the juice we've been giving you?" back to the mother-hen tyrant it is then.

"Yes, I've been a good little boy and drank all my juice" he mocked sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. Janet harrumphed with a scowl.

"Alright, you're blood pressure seems to be back to normal. Are you still feeling cold or shaky at all?" he could hear the soft click of her toe tapping, in annoyance at him rather than impatience most likely.

"Nah, feeling pretty and perfect" Jack chimed with a innocent ring to his voice that told Janet he was lying.

"Uh huh, well you're ordered to rest and since I _know_ you aren't leaving go get a chair to sit in I don't want you standing all day, and make sure you actually eat and stay hydrated." she clucked.

"Yeah Doc, I'll be a good boy and rest so long as I get to stay" Janet pierced him with a look that bore deep into his soul as if to check him for some deception he was prone to when being a patient or standing vigil over one. She must not have found any this time for she gave a satisfied huff and walked off for some much needed coffee.

O'Neill was the only true constant next to Daniel. Time ticked past him, nurses and doctors came and went. Bandages were changed and frowns abounded. He never so much as twitched a muscle in the days that passed. Despite Janet's best efforts infection set in and fever began dragging his improved health back down. His muscles jumped and twitch out of his control, head lolling about struggling to escape whatever torments pierced through the unconsciousness that held him captive. Jack kept a grip on his hand, gentle but firm, careful to not disturb the lines and tubing weaving in, out, and about his friend keeping him alive and on the road to recovery. He talked to Daniel often trying to soothe him. Sometimes it seemed to work and he would settle while other times he remained unawares of the attempts by the colonel. Teal'c and Sam hovered over him too, Sam taking up the mother hen position of pressing a cool wet cloth over Daniel's face and neck washing away the sweat.

It was hard to watch. He grew thinner and thinner the sickly pallor only worsening. Jack could see it in the doctors' eyes. Daniel's chances were growing slimmer. His body couldn't take much more of this. It needed to rest. His reserves of strength wouldn't last much longer. He was on the strongest regiments of antibiotics at their disposal. A feeding tube filled him with the most nutrient rich combinations Janet could think of to help sustain him. It helped but more was needed. With their backs to the wall and no other ideas popping into their minds, they called Jacob Carter. The gate shut down sharply as he descended the ramp.

"Sam, I came as soon as I could." he wrapped his daughter in a firm hug then loosened enough to look into her worry worn face.

"I'm so glad you came. We didn't know what else to do." she sounded tired, and desperate.

"I'll do everything I can Sam, is everything ready to start now?" he straightened and let go of her clearing his throat.

"Yeah, everything's ready Dad, we were just waiting for you" When Jacob saw the true state Daniel was in his heart sank. He'd known they were at wits end if they'd called him but this was beyond even what he'd expected. His frame shook like a weak leaf covered in sticky sweat. His hair was plastered to his face and Jack was just brushing it out of his face when they walked in.

"Jacob, glad to see you here. Can you help him?" He was strung out, too tightly wound, and high strung. Jacob could see it in the way he moved, the worried, fearful look in his eyes, how fast he talked and the tension that seemed to emenate off of him. Jacob only hoped, for his their sake as much as Daniel's that he hadn't come to late.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's chapter 6. I hope you're all enjoying! **

Chapter 6

Jacob Carter focused with all he had. He had the large red gemmed device slipped snuggly onto his hand. He settled it quietly just over Daniel Jackson's stomach and activated the device. This was just a cursory examination of sorts. He needed to know just what he would be having to heal and just how bad the damage really was. He could feel the many eyes on him tension crackling through the air like approaching lighting. He deactivated the device with a heavy sigh and looked to those that stared at him with hope.

"He's in a bad way. I won't be able to heal it all at once. He'll have to rest between healings." he explained mostly addressing Jack and Dr. Fraiser.

"How much rest would he need?" Janet asked.

"Can you fix him?" Jack tried over the doc.

"I think so, but I can't make any promises Jack, and at least an hour or so, I can't say for sure until I know how much the healing takes out of him." they all nodded solemnly.

"Do your best Jacob we know you can do it" and so he began. He levitated his hand, gem directly above his stomach. It glowed brightly and hummed softly.

Jacob's brow was furrowed with concentration as he forced the rent body before him to knit together, pain to lessen, and bruises to heal. He focused on the infection that he could feel, like a slime in his veins, that infested the bone and flesh where spikes had been driven through his body. Daniel's face scrunched with pain but he remained otherwise unaware and motionless. Time crept by them unnoticed. Their full attention was on the healing efforts happening before them. Janet hovered over Daniel watching his vitals closely looking concerned.

"You need to stop, he can't handle anymore" she intervened as his heartbeat started to skip and jump beating rapidly. Jacob deactivated the healing device looking markedly weary.

"I did what I could for the infection but I wouldn't advice stopping whatever antibiotics he's on. Let me know when he's ready for more" he slipped off the device and just left it on the table beside the bed. Jack traded places with him taking up his usual guarding post while Jacob went to Carter.

"And you, come have a nice chat with your father over a hot meal before you get some real rest. And don't say you don't need rest young lady I see those dark circles under your eyes." there were a few soft chuckles and to everyone's surprise she gave in immediately to his demands. A true testament to how tired the past week had been. There was a bit of chatter before only Daniel, Jack, and Dr. Fraiser were left in the room.

"Well doc?" he asked swiping a cloth across the archaeologists sweaty forehead.

"It took a lot out of him, but I think it will do him a lot of good Colonel. We'll see how his fever is after he gets over the initial slump from the actual healing. Only time will tell Sir." they nodded in unison.

Jack sat, mostly in silence, sometimes keeping Daniel aprised of the goings-on of the SGC, until Teal'c came to take his place. He stayed and talked in hushed tones with the archaeologist even though he did not answer, bathed his brow, then settled on a cot that had been placed nearby into a light Kel'no'reem, senses alert and bent towards the detection of anything regarding Daniel. It was during this time that Jack O'Neill went to see the one person he had been avoiding since his return. Kale. He was sequestered in a guest quarter, a guard at the room, not having left it by his own choice since he'd been shown to the room. He was weary looking, rather tense, and looking more like the child he was then he ever had before. He was scared. It was clear to see to all. He knew not whether they were going to bring wrath upon him as punishment for the wrongs done to Dr. Jackson, he would not blame nor resent them if they did. He had been pretending to pick at the tray of food brought to him when O'Neill had arrived. He averted his eyes quickly to stare submissively at the floor.

"Hello Kale," Jack tried to sound pleasant and unthreatening.

"Good day Sir" was the boy's overly respectful reply.

"Enjoying the food?" Jack smiled at him hoping to get the boy out of his frightened shell but it did not work.

"Yes Sir" was his only reply as he proved it by shoveling three spoonfuls into his mouth and swallowing it down with a loud gulp.

"Major Carter told me your explanation for what happened and why your people did this to Daniel" Jack stated smoothly settling into a chair watching the child closely picking up his every reaction.

"What will you do with me?" Kale chewed his lip pushing away the food giving up the pretense of interest meeting Jack's eyes for the first time filled with dread.

"Well that's the question now isn't it. You certainly weren't responsible for what happened, though you or any other that knew what was really going on in the council could have warned us," Jack began eyes narrowing slightly to catch a clue as to the boy's true state of mentality.

"I am truly sorry Sir, I wish this had never occurred. Dr. Daniel Jackson did not deserve such cruelty." Kale whispered voice trembling.

"But then, you are a child, how could you truly be expected to make such judgments. Already you have behaved and discerned things beyond your age and experience," Kale's breath hitched. Was he hinting at showing mercy?

"I could have given warning Sir" he murmured looking away again face burning with shame. He couldn't seem to banish the image of Dr. Jackson bloodied and helpless in the city ruins.

"What would you do if you returned to your people? Your father is dead and from what I understood that means you take his place on the council, the council that will be trying to kill you, correct?" Jack ventured.

"Yes. They I would take my father's place as a council member and should my view on the domination conquest they would indeed try to kill me." he sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around his waist. He didn't feel so brave anymore.

"What would you do then if you returned?" Jack perused trying to get a full grip on the situation and how to proceed. It would ultimately be up to General Hammond but he would be asking Jack's opinion on the matter for he often had a perspective that the general couldn't see or some bit of information he didn't have without asking O'Neill. It came from Hammond not being out in the field, and from being only one man.

"I would go to the village and for a while keep my head down while I went to each individual family not on the council. I would tell them the truth and offer to let them join in the plan my father put into place."

"What plan was that Kale?" Jack was intrigued. They'd had a plan of some kind.

"We set up a second village in the mountains, it was neutral territory and unless you stumble upon it on accident, as my father did, or you already know where it is it cannot be found. We have pens of herd animals already there as well as a supply of seeds for crops, some buildings in the process of being built. The makings for a new village. All that was left to do was spread word among the people of our village so we would know who would join us there. Once the people that chose to remain peaceful were safely relocated I was to travel to the other nations of the land and warn them of my people's land, inform them of our neutrality and let them handle those that were corrupt at their own will." Kale shuddered at the thought of the war that was bound to occur should the council get its way.

Jack sat back and thought for a moment. It was a good plan. They had taken the time to prepare so they would not endure so much strife and were careful in planning.

"How were you to avoid traitors revealing the location of the village?" he scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Those that are not already in the plan and proven their trust would not know the way. We were going to take them blindfolded and in the cover of darkness to protect the village. Only certain people would be allowed to go back and forth. Very few and only those my father was sure with his life and soul that would not betray us. We have two or three people already there to tend the flocks and herds and have begun plowing for the spring planting. They continue to construct homes and buildings most necessary for the survival of the village."

"You've spent a lot of time preparing for this split of people's. Who was to be the leader of the community? Was there to be another council? Or are the people there going to answer to one man?" Jack inquired getting the situation into scope.

"Eventually we wish to set up a council, with a few changes so this cannot happen again, but until we were truly established only two or three were to be in charge, a minor council of sorts, my father having the final say in the matter though. The others would be advisors, and if in a case of extreme error they would have the power to overrule him, if all other's agreed." O'Neill nodded and the room was once more in silence for a time.

"How long was this plan going to take? Does what's happened affect it much?" Kale gave a mirthless laugh.

"We have been preparing for two years already. Clearing land, adding compost to make the soil useable, building homes and barns and silos to hold excess grain and crops should we be lucky. The plan was a very subtle and slow moving plan. There was another year at least in preparations. I may be able to provide a few more months but we will have to have those that are going moved into the mountains before the winter storms come. I am all that stand in the council's way now and I cannot hold them off long." he shuddered with fear of the attempts on his life he'd now have to face and the strife his people would have to endure because of this.

"And the other nations, what excuse are you telling them that will convince them your allegiances are no longer with the village? What diplomacy will you have to use to stay neutral?" Jack ran a hand through his hair then scratched at an annoying itch behind his ear.

"We're sending out word that we are a birthing nation and will take no diplomatic stance other than neutrality with any nation. We will not trade or make war with anyone. It will buy us five years of safety in neutrality before negotiations will have to begin as is custom."

"The other nations will go for that?"

"Yes. Will Dr. Daniel Jackson be alright?" his eyes were glistening with the hope and despair that warred over him.

"We don't know yet, but we're doing what we can." Jack stood and went to the door knowing what he needed to know now.

"What will you do with me?" it was a tiny, fearful, childlike voice that was barely audible in the quiet room.

"I don't know Kale. The decision is up to General Hammond, but I wouldn't worry, we aren't prone to punishing people for something they didn't do, especially children." he looked back throwing Kale a reassuring glance before he went back to guard over Daniel.

It was nearly six hours before the archaeologist was recovered enough for Jacob to use the healing device on him. His fever was reduced but still burning him hotly. Jacob focused once more on attacking the infection with the device. Eating away at it and cleansing the wounds of the festering until sweat beaded his brow, he swayed slightly, and at last the final tendrils of disease infestation from within the bone was be-rid of for good. The fever lingered for another hour before finally breaking. The antibiotics were still pumped into his system as a precaution for he had scared Fraiser terribly and she was taking no chances. He was left pale and far too still now that no fever caused him to shake and tremble, the flush that had for so long tinged his cheeks had drained away.

The team hovered over him more so than ever before, all standing watch over him at all times. They chatted with Sam's father and caught up on the latest news and Tokra gossip. Which was actually quite dull. Teal'c brought in his latest toy, a portable dvd player and they watched the entire Star Wars series three times. The times betweens healings shortened as Daniel grew stronger. Healthy color returned to his pallor, bones knit together. The bruises were finally gone, only the gouges in his neck remained severe. Jacob was afraid to work on them before Daniel had recovered some strength they were such severity. Especially as he feared they would have to remove the intubation equipment. He would be left without anything to help him breathe while the healing device worked. It was dangerous. His friends refused to be anywhere else while it was to be done, a source of ominous dread levitating in the air like a bubble of unique atmosphere that resided in the corner of the infirmary Daniel was placed.

Finally they couldn't put it off any longer. Janet stood ready for emergency intubation if they had to, Sam and Teal'c stood back a ways side by side tensely, and Jack sat beside Jacob at Daniel's head, Janet opposite of him, and with bated breathe, Jacob Carter began.

It started out as a strange, indescribable sensation. He felt…lacking. Of what? He wasn't sure. His thoughts were so muddled he couldn't come to coherency. He recognized a dull ache in his body, and a strange chill, one that, at last, did not go to the bone. Everything was dark around him. A shroud of the remnants of oblivion. It slipped away slowly. First had come that vague feeling of lack followed sluggishly by the cold ache. He tried to catch the vague thoughts but they slipped away from him like the bar of soap from his grasp. It was maddening. He felt frustrated when he realized his lungs were burning. They needed. Needed what? It was the lack he realized but still he could not attain what was it they did not have and so desperately wanted.

Pain. It sliced through him like a hot knife. He jolted at its abrupt arrival. He could sense he wasn't alone. There were people all around him. He could hear a constant hum somewhere near him. Air. He couldn't breathe. He needed air. His throat felt like a roaring fire with bolts of lighting shooting through the flesh. Panic surged through him like a tsunami crashing over him. Drowning him. He writhed and heard contorted, unnatural grunts and moans of agony somewhere in the distance. _Was that me?_ It was the first conscious thought he formed. Voices darted and flittered over him, quick, sharp, soothing, worried. They were all and none. Nothing made sense. He couldn't latch onto anyone reality. No one feeling beyond the panic and pain.

"Hold him still" pressure on his legs. Hands. Strong and large hands holding his legs down. Pinning him so he couldn't move. Danger. His mind flashed back to the table with the consistent whoosh and thunk that brought sheer agony to his body. Daniel thrashed against the hands holding him down, hurting him. A hand was on his forehead now, brush through his hard rhythmically, a hand clasped against his own drawing his attention though failing to stop his struggles. Hot pain scorched through his throat, his lungs screamed for air. His whole body trembled overwhelmed.

"C'mon Danny, it's okay, it's okay, just calm down. Try to breathe Danny, don't struggle, just calm down and breathe," the voice was right over him. Soft and soothing filled with worry. _Jack?_

"Hold him still!" _Jacob Carter?_ Daniel was confused and terrified. They were hurting him. It couldn't be his friends. So much pain. He had to breathe. He had to escape. Pain, suffocating. No! This wasn't right. He was hallucinating. Daniel thrashed again renewing the efforts his exhausted body had already given up.

"Dannyboy you gotta hold still. Just breathe Daniel. It's okay, you're going to be okay." _No Jack. They're hurting me. Make them stop. Please make them stop. It hurts so bad._ They were the coherent thoughts that filled his mind though all that his friends could see were the tears beginning to streak down his face and hear the moans that broke free of his mangled throat.

"Daniel you have to hang in there." _Sam. Sam help. Someone's hurting me! They're killing me! Please….make it stop. Air. I need to breathe. I'm suffocating! Why won't anyone help?!_

"Daniel Jackson, you must remain strong. You're friends are with you." _Teal'c? Teal'c where are you? Help me!_ A choked sob broke free blood dribbling from the raw edges of his deep lacerations, down his neck, from the corner of his mouth. Jack wiped it away immediately.

"Jacob?" the voice was panicked. _Janet. Help. Hurting me, they're hurting me. I can't breathe! Janet._ Another feeble moan.

"Almost done…just a moment longer…." _Jacob. Don't wait! Help! I can't breathe! Please help me! It hurts so bad. Why won't you help me?_

Suddenly Daniel took a shallow, shaky intake of breathe on his own then exhaled heavily a small amount of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth again. His friends held their breath until he took in another, still very shaky, but deeper breathe soon settling into a pattern of increasingly deep, but still quite shallow, breathing. Jacob deactivated the device, afraid to push Daniel too far now that he could at least breathe, his whole body sagging with the abrupt draining of tension. A few minutes passed in silence as their friend continued to twitch and tremble from pain, thankfully no longer writhing, his eyes peeling open to mere slits, surprising them.

"J…J…K" it was such a struggle. Keeping his eyes open. He could barely do it.

"I'm here Daniel. I'm here. You're going to be okay now." there was something rubbing back and forth on his forehead. A thumb. His hand broke away sporadically to run through his hair. The motion brought him such a comfort, a feeling of safety, as no other action could do.

"I'll have to do two, maybe three, more healings. I don't know what scarring there will be." Jacob explained once more removing the healing device and tucking it away looking considerably worn out.

"He can breathe now, that's something to be grateful for. I'll have to watch him close but it's my hope we won't have to intubate again." the voices floated over him. He struggled to pay attention but it was so hard to hold onto the meaning of their words. They slipped away from him just as he just barely caught their meaning. So tired. The pain was fading but slowly. Every breath was still a struggle that he had to focus on to take.

"Ja….ck…" _Don't leave. Please don't leave. I can't be alone. I might suffocate without you here. The pain will drown me if you go. I'd be alone._

"I'm here Daniel, it's okay, just rest. I'm not going to leave. It's okay." Jack could see the glint of confused fear in his friend's eye that stung his soul. Daniel's glazed eyes lolled sluggishly about the room for a moment, almost unseeing. The darkness was pulling at the edges of his mind again, beckoning him towards sleep once more. The senior Carter quietly retreated from his bedside quickly replaced by his daughter, and Teal'c took up position at the foot of the bed. They each had a hand on Daniel hoping to convey comfort to him.

"Sam…" it was barely a whisper as his eyes locked onto her then he grunted, eyes clenching closed, body tensing, arched slightly, as white hot pain scoured through his throat once more bringing tears to his eyes and left him shaking.

"No, don't talk Daniel. You can breathe but you're throat is still badly damaged." _Janet. What? Throat? Badly? I don't understand. _

"Shhh, don't worry Daniel, you're going to be okay" _Jack. I'm so tired. It hurts to breathe. Why does it hurt so bad?_ He opened his mouth to speak once more only to have a gentle finger pressed against his lips unsure of its owner.

"Daniel don't talk. Just rest now. You're friends are with you. You're safe now. Just rest." Janet instructed softly as she pulled a breathing mask over his mouth and nose tenderly lifting his head and wrapping the elastic band around his head so it would remain secure. He startled as the air turned on hissing loudly in his ears.

"Easy Daniel. Sleep. I'll be right here. Just sleep." his eyes drooping, body going slack, the panic slipped away. Daniel nodded feebly the terror of being alone crushed by the promised presence of his friends. He let sleep take him over without fighting it, his hand gripped by Jack's with Same and Teal'c so very near to protect him.

In the doorway, unnoticed by all was General Hammond watching his subordinates with a sense of joy. Gone was the fevers and infections. Broken bones and flesh once more were healed. With Daniel breathing and likely to live at last SG-1 could be whole once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kale watched in solemn yet relieved silence as the gate locked each chevron preparing to send him home. Despite the corruption, murders, and attempted still to be attempted he ached in his heart for home. Not all of his people were rotted in the soul and were worthy of saving. It was the task his father had passed on to him when he'd died. Save, protect, and guide the people that were still good at heart. It was going to be long, it was going to be hard, but it would be a noble cause. He had to admit, only to himself, that despite Colonel O'Neill's words, he was surprised he was being allowed to leave, let alone unpunished, after what his people had done to their friend. It was not what he'd expected. The sound of footsteps approaching pulled him from his reverie to see Jack O'Neill coming towards him.

"So you all packed. Got your souvenirs? Towels and soap from our bathroom?" Kale cocked his head sideways slightly confused.

"Why would I steal your towels and…soap?" Jack shook his head and sighed.

"Never mind. You ready to go home?" Kale smiled sadly.

"Yes Sir, I am." he looked back slightly awed by the gate still as it continued to lock coordinates.

"And you're _sure_ you want to go back. The people do intend to kill you, you know" Jack tried again. He felt almost guilty letting the child go back among a people that would try to kill him and a world of nations about to be torn apart by war, already infested with corruption.

"I must. I owe it to my people. Not all of them are corrupt and deserve someone to help save them from the others." Kale continued to stare at the gate.

"Here, Daniel insisted we give you one of these, General Hammond and I weren't against it either. It's a GDO. It's what we use to send that code you were given. If you get into a bind and need supplies or to move to a new planet if it comes to that, just send us the message. But don't ever come through yourself without sending the code and use giving you word the iris is open. There's no coming back from going through with the iris closed." Jack handed it to him giving a stern, almost paternal stare.

"I will. Thank you." Kale smiled and tucked it into a hidden pocket of his cloak.

"And remember. We won't ever give you weapons for war. Food, medical supplies, that kind of thing. We don't meddle in war however." he reminded acutely.

"I will. We have no interest in war. And those who are we are leaving behind in the old village. Will you give this letter to Dr. Daniel Jackson when he is recovered?" he handed out a yellowed paper rolled with a string tying it closed.

"Yes, I'll make sure he gets it." O'Neill took it gently careful not to crush or bend the fragile paper.

"I give you my most abundant thanks. Also, in one month's time I will be leaving a gift of sorts buried on the right side of the table of symbols at the gate. There will be a rock upon the spot to mark where the gift is buried. It is for Daniel. I know there is nothing we can do to compensate for what's been done to him, but I believe he will take great pleasure in what will be found there, and it is my belief that the items will be far safer in his hands, then my own people's" Jack looked at him quizzically.

"What's the party favor?" he quipped mildly.

"Huh?" Jack lolled his head back for a moment and sighed heavily.

"What are you leaving?" he corrected.

"Oh, it will be all my people's historical documents. I will have copies but I think the originals are much safer with him and I know he will appreciate them more than anyone at home. Please, make sure he gets it. One month's time, I know you have the means of making sure there are none at the gate and I will not send anyone to make sure you get it. It will not be safe to leave someone at the gate to await your arrival for the documents."

"He'll sure appreciate it Kale. Are you sure you want to do that though? Your people might not appreciate giving away the originals of their history." he tried sounding unsure and hoped to give the kid a second chance.

"No, he deserves them and like I said, we will have copies. Besides, with this GDO I could always request them once more if they were truly needed. And if he is the character I suspect, he will try to give them back regardless once he's studied them and learned all he can." the gate whooshed to life startling Kale slightly.

Jack chuckled, "You're right, he will. Good luck Kale. You're a good kid and I wish you and some of your people the best of luck" Kale smiled.

"I thank you for all you've done Colonel O'Neill. It is my hope that in the future, pray it not be too distant, we will have eradicated all corruption and can become the open allies we'd spoken of so hopefully before the council betrayed us both.

"That's something to strive for Kale, I know you'll do your best. Stay safe and well." Jack sighed heavily as the child went through the gate without looking back. He was too young to take such a burden on his shoulders. He shouldn't have to deal with leading his people into schism, the corrupt and those still clinging to goodliness, facing his father's murder and attempts on his own life. It would be hard for sure and he worried that childhood was forever lost. He shook his head and trudged back to the infirmary.

Teal'c was in the middle of meditation on the cot by Daniel's bedside still. O'Neill knew he'd be there. They were all there as much as they could be. A couple of days had gone by since Jacob carter had done everything he could with the healing device and they knew for sure that the archaeologist would live now. It was like a dead weight of dread and fear had been lifting from their shoulders when Janet had declared with complete assurances that their friend would live. Since then he'd slept. That was all he did. Rarely did he wake and it was to disorientation and insecurity. They were quick to chase away the unease with their presences and soothing words. Sleep would take him again once they'd reassured him.

The nightmares had begun to plague him since the night before. Jack was their sole destructor. He was always the one present in the dead of night when they would creep from the recesses of Daniel's mind to torment him. It wasn't a surprise to Jack. After seeing the way they'd found Daniel he'd known they would come. He knew they would be fierce and linger longer than others his friend had to endure. But endure he would. Daniel always endured, breaking past everything the universe threw his way. No matter what they chucked his way Daniel survived. It was simply what he was; a survivor. He brushed the hair out of his closest friend's face, checked him over as he often did unable to shake the fear of something else happening to him when not under his vigilant watch, then settled into the chair.

That was Janet leapt upon him.

Her eyes were flashing with a vengeful gleam. Her wrath, like fire, and the fear he'd caused her would be requited tenfold. He threw up his hands defensively, leaping from his chair, ignored by Teal'c, and tried to talk his way out of her war path. It was no use. She could not be dissuaded, bribed, charmed, or threatened out of her revenge. It was time to face the pain and pay his penance. No one could save him.

Inoculation day.

In no time flat, with a shamefully short, ineffectual resistance, she hand him sequestered, privacy curtain drawn, bent irreverently over a hospital bed, flanks bared for abuse. He chewed his lip fearfully, something he would never confess to, while Janet prepared the syringes.

"Janet, it was an accident. I didn't _mean_ to give as much as I did all at once." he pleaded nervously.

"Colonel you are an adult, mostly intelligent, experienced colonel, I didn't mean to just won't cut it." She countered flatly.

JAB.

Jack grunted in pain and winced. One shot down…who knows how many to go.

"He needed blood. He was losing more than I put into him. What did you _expect_ me to do?" he argued with a wheedling tone.

WHAM!

Jack gave a repetitive, vocal, gasping like similar to the squeal made when someone drops an ice cube down the back of one's shirt.

"I _expected_ you to be intelligent. Giving blood was fine Colonel, giving so much at one time was just stupid." her tone was harsh and unforgiving. Jack knew that once her vengence was through and her point made he would be forgiven and in her good graces once more. Yes he knew he should have been smarter and paid closer attention to how much he'd given, but he wasn't going to say it now. He'd take his sentencing like a man.

"I was saving Daniel's life Doc. He needed the blood and I had it to spare. I would do it again any day." he snipped defensively.

WHAM!

"You nearly killed yourself Colonel Jack O'Neill. Next time you decided to give blood show a little sensibility and let your body recover and make up some blood for itself. You nearly killed yourself!"

JAB!

WHAM!

"_Aw hell…" _Jack blinked back tears and failed to choke back a whimper his legs starting to shake, "I would…would do it again. Even if…if it killed me…." wrong answer.

STAB!

JAB!

WHAM!

Was she actually giving him inoculations or just stabbing him? The tears escaped alone with a groan.

"No matter the situation Colonel his, and anyone else's, odds are a good deal _higher_ if you don't actually die before they're rescued. Did you think of that?" she countered without missing a beat.

WHAM!

Jack jerked forward with a gasp as the tears let loose. He brushed them away angrily. She would not break him. She would not break him.

"Doc…he's….he's worth it…" he gasped struggling to breathe around the dread of that next needle. Is she done yet? Am I gonna live through this? _She will not break me. She will not break me. She will not break me._

"Yes Colonel, he is." deceptively, dangerously calm was her voice.

STAB!

Jack O'Neill broke. Anyone present would have heard him scream like a little girl, tears streaking down his face as he was crushed beneath Dr. Janet Fraiser's unrelenting, insurmountable wrath. Forgotten by all by Daniel's bedside, in meditation yet not unaware of went on not far from his position sat Teal'c taking mental notes, for future blackmail, as he listened to the mighty, manly Colonel Jack O'Neill beg for mercy.

A smile played across his lips.


End file.
